What If?
by Singer Of Us
Summary: What if Bella was not so willing to crawl back into edward's arms after he left bella to be baby-sat by Alice? Takes place during Eclipse.ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my very first fan fic, so please review and tell me if I should continue…

A/N this is my very first fan fic, so please review and tell me if I should continue…

**I own nothing!!**

Bella's POV

(takes place during Eclipse, when Alice kidnaps Bella and she sneaks off to Jacobs)

"Sorry," his voice was part of the darkness. Suddenly I remembered all that had happened the previous day. Sneaking off

to Jacob's, spending the day on the beach with Jacob, and Jacob…

My chest hurt to think about what Jacob had said.

Edward seemed to notice my tense position and started to rub soothing circles on my back. Trying to relax my tense form.

But them I remembered what Edward had done. Bringing me here to have Alice baby-sit me. Like I couldn't take care of my self.

Suddenly all the anger I had been feeling the last few days, found a way out.

"How could you Edward? What do you take me for? A child? If I had wanted a baby-sitter, I would have called my mother!

I don't need you hovering over me-" "Bella I just-" I got up from the bed and went back over to his couch.

He got up from the bed and made his way towards me "Bella I got the bed so you could-" I stuck up my hand to keep him from saying

Anymore. "Edward please, just give me some space…" He nodded his head and slowly started to make his way towards the bed room

Door. But not before he said "Bella I never meant to hurt you. It's just much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you

safely _here." _He finished before retreating behind the bedroom door. I sank to the floor and let my sobs consume me.

What have I _done?_ I need Edward. I need him more that I need the oxygen that fills my lungs. My sobs became more jagged, and it

Became harder to breathe. Have I pushed Edward too far?

A/N I know it was short… It was my first one… Please, Please review and give me some feedback and ideas for the next chapter!!

**Thank You,**

**-Singer Of Us-**


	2. Waiting

No more chaps till I get 8 more reviews…

**A/N here we go… I **_**Need **_**some reviews… thank you Gabriel Wolfe and sweetfatima for the reviews…**

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning sprawled across the floor. It took me a few minutes to remember all that had happened the

previous night. Just the memories knocked the breath right out of me. I curled into a fetal position on the floor and

cried. I cried for me, I cried for Jake, and most of all I cried about what I did to Edward. All Edward ever does is waste

his time catching me. It hurts to see just how off balanced our scale really is. I didn't deserve him.

Edward's POV

(Before the fight)

I got though the front door and ran right into Alice. She had a smug smile on her face.

_Don't wake her up_. She warned me silently. I nodded my head to her in a silent agreement and ran off up stairs.

I didn't want to stay away from her to long. I felt ashamed. I should be able to stay away from her. I need to stop

putting her in constant danger. Just being with her was putting her life in risk. How could she love a monster

like me?

_Edward, please stop with the self-pity up there, you're killing me. _Jasper messaged me silently from down stairs.

_She loves you, isn't that enough?_ That is more than enough. More than anyone could ever know.

I probed the door to my bedroom open and slipped silently in.There was my angel sleeping on the couch. With each

Breath she took she exhaled her lovely smelling scent into the room. Its almost funny just how differently her scent

effected me now than it had when I meet her…

**A/N to be continued… sorry I got to go. But I'll type more up soon if you review…**


	3. I messed up

A/N Picking up where I left off… A/N Picking up where I left off…Edward's POV

It was absurd that she was sleeping on the couch when there was a perfectly good bed right over there.

She was just radiating beauty. It put me in awe of her. I carefully picked her up and gently laid her on the bed.

She stiffened and rolled over a little, I could tell I had woke her up, Because her breathing had quickened and came in

Gasps. Then came what I had been waiting for.

"How could you Edward? What do you take me for? A child?" she stormed "If I had wanted a baby-sitter, I would

have called my mother! I don't need you hovering over me!" She got up and walked over to the couch. I hated the space between us.

So I got up and followed her, needing to be close to her. Needing to know if I had blew my chance. I couldn't stand

For her to be hurt, yet I seem to be the one putting her in constant pain. I felt like I was falling apart. She abruptly

Stuck out her hand to keep me from coming any closer. My heart ached from all the pain I put her though. I couldn't

keep a strait face, I just couldn't. But quickly replaced that hurt expression with a one of guilt.

And yet if she sent me away I would do so without letting on how much it hurt.

But I guess that's what you get when you fall in love with an angel.

"Edward please just give me some space…" I nodded my head to let her know I heard her, not trusting my voice to

do the job, without making her feel more guilty than what already showed on her face.

I started heading for the door, but I was not going to leave her like this.

"Bella I never meant to hurt you." I took a big breath of unneeded air before I continued. "It's just much easier to

have the proper perspective when I have you safely here." I couldn't stand to see the damage I had done anymore so I

silently slipped out of the bed room. Once out the door I slumped tiredly against the other side of the door.

I could hear her crying and I wished more than anything I could stop them, or at least comfort her. I was about to get

Up and walk back in the room when alice came down the hall.

"Edward give her some space, give her some time, everything mends with time." She started walking down the

and motioned for him to follow her. But he couldn't help but to wonder where this fight left bella and himself.

**A/N I am not up dating until I get reviews… I already have the next chapter done… review or no more chapys**


	4. authors note

A/N sorry but I need more reviews before I post the next chapter… thank you Lorrin for the advice and thank you lola001 for th

**A/N sorry but I need more reviews before I post the next chapter… thank you **_**Lorrin**_** for the advice and thank you **_**lola001**_** for the review and thank angelpinkgal for the review and yes I need a beta!! Thank you so much…don't forget to review… **


	5. authors note shame on you guys

I will not update until I get 5 more reviews

I will not update until I get 5 more reviews!!


	6. AN

A/n sorry I can't update right this second but if I get 7 more reviews tomorrow I will post my new chap…

A/n sorry I can't update right this second but if I get 7 more reviews tomorrow I will post my new chap…


	7. broken angel

A/N thank u everyone for the reviews

**A/N thank u everyone for the reviews. Thank u pacifically to **_**becca**_**, no u do not need to post that same review 5 times but that sure made my day. Thank u very much!! This chapter is 4 everyone who has reviewed my story & I just want u guys to know the reviews just brighten my days. And that I have another story that needs reviewing. I just started it and I am I a little iffy on continuing it. plez read and review my new story. Advice is appreciated very much. Thank u. Do u guys know why it repeats the first line?**

**Bella's POV**

About a half an hour after my break down, I gathered up my courage up and peeked out the bedroom door. All was quite, (too quite, just a joke not part

of the story) everyone must have left. Now not only had I broken Edward and pushed him away, I am now also the reason Edwards family feels the

need to leave their own house on my account. The tears now flowed relentlessly down my cheeks. I felt myself slipping towards the ground too

fast to realize my own mistake and hit my head against the banister. I slumped to the ground. I spelt the blood long before I felt it seep though my hair at an alarming rate.

The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was the familiar feel of cold arms slip around me and pull me onto a cold lap.

**Edward's POV**

My hands were shaky and for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning I looked at the clock. 8:37, only five minutes after the

first time I checked. My family had left to go hunting, to give Bella and I a little space. I could hear some knocking around up stairs

and figured Bella was getting up. That when I heard the faint the muffling of her cries and it took all of my strength not to go up

there and comfort her. And I was just about to when, when Alice's parting sentence rang fresh in my head.

_Flashback_

"Give her some space Edward, everything going to be okay." Alice assured him.

"How do you know?"

She taped her head, a reminder of her power before she slipped out the front door.

_End flashback _

I satfor about a half an hour more in pure agony before I heard her cries stop and my bed room door slip quietly open. I waited for her

for her to come down stairs, but she never came. That's when I heard her cries and I was puncturing holes in the couch

where my hands where trying to keep me from going to her and mind kept reminding myself constantly,

_space _

_space _

_space _

_space _

_give her sp-_

but that when I smelt the delicious scent of fresca (I'm not sure how to spell, the computer won't show me how and I too lazy to look it up in the book, but you guys get the idea right?)

I bolted upstairs to find my angel broken on the floor. I scooped her up in my arms. What have I done?


	8. i am soooooo sorry!

You guys I am so sorry

**You guys I am so sorry. And I know you guys are pretty upset with me for not updating sooner. I have finales tomorrow and I really need the sleep. I will update soon. Thanks for staying with me! Yours truly,**

Singer Of Us

**(do you guys have any idea why it repeats the first) **


	9. Feeling Better?

Thanks so much for sticking with me this far

**Thanks so much for sticking with me this far. I know that I haven't updated for a long time. And I am really sorry about that. These last few weeks I have been studying for finales. And this last week I finished all of them. So I am free from school on Tuesday. I will be writing **_**a lot **_**this summer. I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the rest, I am just getting readjusted to this story. Just to let you know that on Tuesday I will be leaving to take a vacation from Tuesday to Friday night. I will not be able to update within that time period. But there will be a lot of time for me to write over my vacation. So when I get back expect a new chapter for one of my stories. **

"Bella?" A soft voice whispered close by.

"Hmmm?" I responded awkwardly, still half asleep.

"Love, wake you." The voice had a concerned edge to it now. I felt a cold cloth brush across my forehead. I opened my eyes to find myself in Edward's room. Edward. All the memories from the last few days came flooding back to my blank mind. Edward bribing Alice to kidnap me. Edward coming back and me pushing him away. The memories made me shuddered and realize that I needed Edward. How could I be so stupid?

"Edward I… I'm ..uh..I-"

"Bella I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bribed Alice to baby-sit you. I know you're still mad at me. But you have to know that I made a huge mistake, and that I understand if you don't want me anymore, but-"

"No Edward I'm sorry. I know that you did what you did to protect me. That you did it out of your love for me. Even though I don't understand fully why you love me at all. Especially after what I said to you-"

Within seconds I was in Edwards arms, cradled ageist his chest. One of his hands were tracing shapes up and down my arm, while the other reached up and lifted my face, to meet his probing gaze.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for." And then he kissed me. It wasn't like the other kisses before this one. It was soft but hungry at the same time. I wanted more but I knew that I needed air. At that moment Carlisle came in carrying his black bag.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. How's you're head feeling Bella?"

My hand instinctively rose to my head. I felt around until I found a really raw spot right above my right ear and flinched away from it. It stung.

"How bad is it Carlisle?" I asked. Not really sure if I really wanted to know.

"Nothing to bad Bella. Just a cut. It should heal within a matter of days." He answered softly.

"Thanks Carlisle. Yet another self-inflicted injury. Nothing new there." That received a few chuckles from Carlisle, and a snort from Edward.

"Well, just came in to check on you and it seems like you are perfectly fine. I got to get to work, I'll see you guys later." Carlisle called over his shoulder as he left the room. Closing the door behind himself.

"How 'bout a trip to meadow?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"That sounds nice."

To be continued…

**I'm sorry guys. I would write more right now except, I think I am going to go take a nap. I am really tired.**

**By the way if you have any good ideas for the next chapter send me an email and if I pick your idea, I will dedicate my next chapter to you. Thanks a lot for sticking with me…**

**Until next time,**

**Singer Of Us**

**P.S. Please read my other stories too. Thanks.**


End file.
